Desamor
by Mylla Evans
Summary: O inesgotável desejo de sentir algo... Tradução de Desamor, de Malliane.


**N/A:** Muito obrigada a Tsch, por ter betado. A ela devo nada mais do que o final. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.

**N/T:** Enquanto Mylla não escreve suas próprias Sevie/Cissy, ela traduz algumas que encontra. Essa, em especial, me chamou atenção devido ao título. Espero que gostem!

_Oh, como você quer que eu me acalme  
Se ainda sou muito jovem  
Para entender o que sinto  
Mas não para jurar ao mesmo anjo negro  
Que se rompa a distância que agora mesmo nos separa  
Voltarei para lhe adorar, lhe daria até minha alma  
Se trouxerem você a esta noite que não acaba_

Miro pela enésima vez o travesseiro. Tão branco, tão suave. Tão diferente de você. O contemplo novamente. Ainda não consigo acreditar que seus cabelos não estão ali. Bem, talvez eu acredite.

Sem nenhum sentimento em especial, me aproximo do espelho, totalmente nua, tal como você me aprecia. Como viemos de Adão, e como voltaremos a ele. O que é, até certo ponto, verdade.

Nunca acreditei em vestir-me logo depois de morta; você, tampouco. Especialmente quando sabíamos que terminaríamos desnudos e violados por um bom Avada de Lucius.

No entanto, isso nunca me importou muito. O importante eram as noites.

E se houvesse um problema, e você tivesse de ir? E se eu tivesse de ser a mulher exemplar do marido exemplar?

Mas isso já é história. Naturalmente, deixei de ver-te todas as noites, tentando encontrar um consolo a este corpo esculpido em ferro e seda. E cada vez eram menos as tardes nas quais eu acreditava discutir tal tema com Lucius.

Naturalmente, comecei a observar o travesseiro onde seu cabelo nem muito bonito, nem muito sedoso repousava, sem nenhum sentimento especial.

E de repente este observar se converteu no que os escritores baratos de bares sujos chamariam de dependência. Cada noite, ao me deitar, pousava meus olhos ali.

Ah, querido, minha vida é tão aborrecida sem você! Ainda que, pensando melhor, minha vida seguiria sendo aborrecida, estando você nela ou não. Porque apesar de tudo, sendo quem sou, estando onde estou e possuindo o que nenhuma mulher jamais sonharia em ter, sempre existiu esse toque de frio e vazio em meu interior. Tão belo e triste.

Mas você costumava quebrar esse ínfimo fio de mistério e insegurança a cada noite.

Contemplo minha imagem no espelho. Sinceramente, não te culpo por ter-me visitado. Sou bonita, tanto quanto você não é. Eu o sei. E você, querido Severus, encarregou-se de gravá-lo a viva carne, dia a dia.

Mas já não há Lord das Trevas que te traga em uma madrugada de insônia ao meu leito muito branco, muito limpo. Não há Lord das Trevas que traga brutal, que te traga tremendamente perfeito. Tal como eu gosto.

_Preciso de você como a luz do sol  
Este inverno está frioPara dar-me calor_

Só se te visse uma última vez, antes de partir a parte alguma, poderia dizer-te o quanto eu gostaria de te amar. O quanto preciso de você. Te faria suplicar para ver pela última vez meu corpo sobre o seu, contrastando enormemente com os lençóis brancos. Te obrigaria a dizer _te adoro_, enquanto esquecia-me por alguns segundos que meu coração é de ferro, e o seu é carvão apagado.

Já não vejo em mim essa mulher bonita, de pele canela, a quem admiravas. Já não vejo em mim um sorriso, um beijo ou uma lágrima. Só esta imagem de uma anciã pálida e murcha, no corpo de uma mulher ainda mais pálida e murcha.

Você gostaria, alguma vez, de olhar nos meus olhos e ver no que poderia ter me convertido? Assim como todos, agora. Assim como Lucius... Porque sua magia já está envelhecida. Como Bellatrix, como Lestrange... Que morrem pouco a pouco na prisão de suas mentes. Como todos. A mim também alcançou, e dirás que já não sou melhor do que você.

Mas tampouco sou pior, se me compreenderes. Agora posso te abraçar sem remorsos.

_Como você quer que te esqueça  
Se o seu nome está no ar  
E sopra entre as minhas recordações  
Se já sei que você não é livre  
Se já sei que não devo  
Te reter em minha memória  
Assim é como eu vejo  
Me atormenta de tormento  
Assim é como eu te quero_

Com todo o desinteresse possível a uma dama de sociedade, me visto para o desjejum. É o aprumo que desde pequena aprendi, e que adquiri também ao longo dos anos.

Quando chego ao andar de baixo, me encontro com o criado que me recorda imediatamente você. Ainda que não tenham tantas coisas em comum, há algo nele que me causa repulsa; talvez seja o olhar, tão parecido com o seu.

O garoto desvia os olhos na direção da esplêndida pintura que retrata Lucius. Os Malfoy são narcisistas, meu amor, por isso nunca te encaixaste entre nós. E é por isto que te adoro.

Chego à sala, onde meu exemplar marido me recebe como sempre. Para que me olhar? Se Narcissa é um sombra de mulher, se seus braços estão finos a mais não poder, e a cavidade de seus olhos estão afundadas, e já não se vêem os reflexos da prata fina de seus olhos nos dela.

Lucius, iludido, é demasiado perdido em si mesmo para perceber que eu não sou nenhuma típica mulher. Sou uma Black, tão bonita, tão inteligente e perspicaz quanto ele mesmo o é. Oh, Lucius, minhas cinzas sobre as suas. Esta tola mulher vive do seu dinheiro, e tenta amar os seus tesouros.

Tomo chá sem açúcar, em total silêncio. Como sempre. Duvido que, mesmo imersa na mais gloriosa e profunda felicidade, poderia falar-te com amor ou poderia render-me completamente ao teu corpo.

Conhecemos a palavra amor, Severus?

Quarenta e um anos de amargura não poderiam apagar-se facilmente. Menos ainda com um sorriso concebido na crueldade da vida. Sinceramente, não acredito que quarenta e um anos mais consigam romper o lacre que envenena as nossas almas. É o que nos identifica, e é algo do qual estamos gloriosamente satisfeitos.

Sinto quando uns passos pesados, seguros, rompem com claridade a bruma quase insuportável do silêncio diário.

Te vejo entrar, como quase todos os dias na última semana. Continuo observando meu chá. Sinto seu olhar e o de Lucius sobre mim por um momento. Um leve tremor acompanha minha vista nublada.

Lhes devolvo o olhar friamente, como um punhal de ferro. Me levanto em silêncio, acariciando minhas mão geladas entre a seda, tentando ocultar o suor frio que me invade.

É que já não gosto de sentir, meu amor.

_Preciso de você como a luz do sol  
Este inverno está frio  
Para dar-me calor_

Ao chegar aos meus aposentos, só vejo a criada. Ela me estende um espelho, sorrindo. Seu cabelo negro e pele morena me lembram Andromeda. Acretido ter comentado com você uma vez, se lembra? É tão bonita quanto ela o era.

Quando a garota se vai, volto à minha miserável rotina.

Me olho no espelho, aborrecida. E logo escuto passos pesados e seguros, que rompem com claridade a bruma quase insuportável do silêncio diário.

Parecem seus passos.

Com um murmúrio de dobradiças oxidadas, você abre a porta de meu quarto. Esta será a última vez que nos veremos, antes que comece a segunda guerra. Quem sabe? Provavelmente nenhum de nós sobreviverá.

Você concorda?

Você pára ao meu lado. É estranho, mas observando-te através da neblina dos meus olhos, parece que teu cabelo é agora louro e luminoso, tua pele é branca e teus olhos são de prata. Ou talvez seja apenas o reflexo do sol em tuas pupilas.

É estranho, te ver diferente.

Penso que será a última oportunidade de lhe dizer. Assim que...

_Te amo._

Sorrio, congelada contra os seus lábios, e escuto a resposta.

_Avada Kedavra._

_Preciso de você como a luz do sol  
Seus olhos são o abismo  
Onde morre minha razão _

**N/T**: Espero que tenham gostado. Não esqueçam de me deixar reviews!


End file.
